


unexpected call

by skeletondreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for language, a lot of other characters are mentioned but not enough to tag, it was almost fluff without plot and then plot happened, like they broke up but they'll get back together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondreams/pseuds/skeletondreams
Summary: Obi-Wan is babysitting Luke and Leia when he gets a phone call.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	unexpected call

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm very much not caught up with TCW (i'm actually liveblogging it on my tumblr, dreaming-skeleton, as i watch the episodes, go give that a look if you're interested lol). cause of that, haven't seen Satine yet, so she might come off as OOC in this, cause i'm going off of a few clips + other people's fanfics for my characterization of her. either way, hope you guys like this!!!

Obi-Wan’s tea had just finished steeping when there was a knock on the door.

“Oh shit,” he whispered to himself, removing the tea bag quickly and throwing it away. “The door’s open, come in!” he said, much louder.

He took a sip of his tea as Padmé walked in, holding Luke, followed by Anakin, holding Leia. “Thank you so much for agreeing to watch them on such short notice,” she said, putting the bag of the twins’s things down as she did. “I don’t know what we would have done if you didn’t.”

“Probably asked Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan replied, taking another sip before he put his tea down. It would probably go cold before he could finish it, since babysitting a pair of three-month-old twins often didn’t leave time for a leisurely sit-down with a cup of tea. Damn. He'd been looking forward to trying out this one, Satine had always said it was a good flavor.

He quickly stopped himself from thinking about Satine. He didn’t have time to think about that, at least not until Padmé and Anakin left.

“Nah, Snips is visiting some friends this weekend, couldn’t have asked her,” Anakin said. “Can you hold Leia for a sec’?” he asked, walking over to where Obi-Wan was. After nodding, he handed her over to him, before heading outside, likely to grab more supplies from the car.

“Hello there, little one,” Obi-Wan said, holding out his finger for Leia to grab. She did, looking at him and letting out a little, toothless smile. “Oh, recognize me, do you?” he asked, starting to sway around a bit, which Leia seemed to like. “I bet I’m your favorite uncle.”

“I think you actually are,” Padmé said, joining Obi-Wan in the kitchen. “Both of them seem to like you more than Owen and Darred, even though you’re not related to us.”

Luke, in Padmé’s arms, was fast asleep. She gently swayed, comforting Luke as he slept, as her and Obi-Wan talked.

Anakin came back in after a few minutes, holding a foldable playpen. He went over to the living room, where Obi-Wan had already cleared a space, and set it up. After he was done, he went to the kitchen, walking up to Padmé and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“We should probably go now,” he said, and Obi-Wan noticed he didn’t look particularly happy about it.

“I know, just…” Padmé said, trailing off at the end for a second, looking at Luke, then at Leia, before she continued. “We’ll be gone all day, and I’m going to miss them.”

Anakin sighed and put an arm around her. “Don’t worry, angel. They’ll be staying here with Obi-Wan, and I’d trust Obi-Wan with my life,” he said, though Obi-Wan knew that he likely felt the same way as Padmé. It was the first time that both of them would be apart from the twins for the entire day, work-related reasons not included. He figured the two of them were bound to get emotional.

“They’ll be fine,” Obi-Wan said. “You two, however, need to go,” he said, as nicely as he could while still maintaining its importance. They really did have to leave, but he understood that this wasn’t a fun part of parenting. Well, he understood it as much as he could without being a parent himself, he guessed.

“Yeah,” Padmé said, sighing a bit. She leaned over and gave Leia a kiss on her head, then walked over to the playpen, giving Luke a kiss on his head as well, before settling him in it. Anakin followed, doing the same. Within the next few minutes, the two parents had left, leaving Obi-Wan with the twins for the rest of the day.

Of course, the moment they left, Leia started crying.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan whispered, then cringed because he just cursed while holding a _baby_ , and not just any baby, one that was practically his _niece_. Honestly, he was quite glad that Anakin had already left, because otherwise he would have held that over Obi-Wan for a _very_ long time.

One of the things that Padmé had said right before she left was that Leia would probably want to eat soon, and Luke would as well, once he woke up. So, he headed over to the bag of baby supplies they had left, and started making a bottle. While he was making it, he just hoped that Leia’s cries wouldn’t wake Luke up, because he _really_ wasn’t ready to deal with two crying three-month-olds at the same time.

He finished feeding and burping her, and then not five minutes after that, Luke woke up and started crying, and Obi-Wan had to do the whole process over again.

A few hours and diaper changes later, he was sitting on the couch, holding Luke as Leia napped in the playpen. He held a toy in front of Luke, letting him try to play with it, as he watched some television with the sound off and subtitles on. It was a show he had seen before, so that he wouldn’t have to pay attention, and could focus on the babies when need arose.

He took a sip of his tea. It was very cold.

Damn.

While watching the twins wasn’t exactly how he had planned for his day to go, it wasn’t proving to be a bad way to spend it. Yes, there were times when he wondered how Padmé and Anakin ( _especially_ Anakin) could do this every day, but there were some fun times, too. As long as the rest of the day was fairly uneventful, he thought his day might be a very good day.

Of course, as soon as he thought that, his phone rang, which woke Leia up.

After taking a bit to calm Leia down, he called whoever it was back, without looking at the contact name or the number that called him. He just hoped it wasn’t something or someone dreadfully important. He still held Luke in his other arm, playing with a toy.

“Hello, this is Obi-Wan,” he said, once the person on the other end of the line answered. That seemed to shock them into silence for a few seconds, since Obi-Wan couldn’t hear anyone. “Hello?” he asked again, now wondering if it was a prank call, or something.

“Obi-Wan?” the other person finally said, and _he knew that voice_.

It was _her_.

“Satine?” he asked, not knowing whether he hoped or dreaded the answer. There was a slight pause, long enough that he wondered if his hearing had misled him.

“Yes,” she said, and Obi-Wan felt so many different emotions, in such little time, that he could not even begin to describe it. “How are you doing?”

“Um,” Obi-Wan said eloquently, and he didn’t even have time to say an answer before she was speaking again.

“I’m sorry I never called,” she said, speaking quickly (like she used to do whenever she apologized for something, he remembered). “Everything was just happening so quickly, and then you moved to the States, and my sister…” she paused, took a breath. “A lot was happening, and next thing I knew, it had been years and I hadn’t called, and I’m sorry.”

Neither of them spoke for a bit, processing what had just happened.

“I forgive you,” he said, surprising himself slightly with how easily his answer came. “I agree that we should have talked, after…” he hesitated to say more about _that_ , so he broke off the statement, but continued speaking. “But I forgive you.”

He could hear Satine take in a breath, maybe to prepare to say something, when Luke (how could Obi-Wan have forgotten, he was _holding Luke_ ) made some noises. Not like he was about to cry, but loud enough that Satine must have heard.

“Oh,” she said, and Obi-Wan quickly realized she was likely drawing _very incorrect_ conclusions about how he spent their years apart.

“I’m babysitting,” he said, almost blurting it out like he was Anakin trying to hide the fact from Padmé that he fucked up again (he had heard that scenario happen so often, it was impossible for him to not make a comparison). “My friends had a thing today and I’m babysitting their kids.”

“Oh,” Satine repeated, but it was a very different _oh_ , much less… resigned, he guessed. “Well, um…” she started, for once seeming to be lost for words. There was a pause.

“Do you still live in that city?” she asked, very suddenly.

“Yeah,” he answered, confused to where this conversation was going. “Same house and everything, the one I moved to after leaving the UK.”

“Well, I happen to be in the States right now,” she said, “and I’m about an hour away from that city. If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, could we talk in person?”

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped, and he barely stopped himself from audibly gasping. Satine was… only an hour away? After all that happened, them not talking for _years_ … he would see her face again?

Before he could say his answer, Leia stirred in the playpen, and Obi-Wan was again forcibly reminded of what was happening.

“Sure,” he said and then paused for a second, thinking of how to phrase his next statement. “As long as you don’t mind the fact that my friends won’t be back to pick up their kids until tonight?” he asked, cringing a bit as he said it. There was no way she’d want to come over, and he’d lose his chance to-

“I don’t mind,” she said, and Obi-Wan’s shoulders sagged in relief, even though he hadn’t realized they had gone tense in the first place. “I’ll see you soon, Obi-Wan.”

“See you soon, Satine,” he said, and hung up the phone.

He could barely _begin_ to try to process what just happened, but before he did, Leia woke up. For the next hour, he was caught up in caring for the twins, and making another cup of tea.

Well, two cups of tea.

He hoped that Satine still liked that flavor of tea, the one he remembered being her favorite, all those years ago.

Before long, only fifty-seven minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Obi-Wan, after making sure both Luke and Leia were fine and playing in the playpen, got up to answer it.

He opened the door, and she was there.

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for this was literally me impulse-buying a lot of tea, which made me think "huh. Obi-Wan." hope you liked it!!!


End file.
